Hazel
Character Hazel is described as smart looking and leggy, with blonde hair, long arms and breasts said to be decent and "to die for" according to Belinda. Hazel could also be described as eager. She is always eager to join in sexual activities with Belinda and is shown to be quite friendly by quickly making relationships through Bella and Giselle. Sometimes, Hazel can appear as unconscionable, wanting to know about other people's business as seen by her judgmental views when commenting about the ladies' "sloppy" clothes. Biography Background Nothing is known about Hazel, besides at some point she started working both long haul and short haul flights as a co-pilot. Season 2 Hazel is first featured in S2E8, sitting opposite to Belinda on the flight back to London from Amsterdam. 10 minutes into the flight Hazel asked Belinda about the passengers' poor state of dress. After a short conversation Belinda and Hazel sat next to each other and soon began to slowly undress. When the plane began to make its descent to Heathrow they engaged in mild sexual activities for a short time and orgasmed simultaneously when the plane landed. After that Belinda and Hazel became "firm friends". Hazel is later seen on the Texas flight departing Heathrow in S2E13. Prior to the flight she manages to upgrade Belinda and Bella from economy comfort class to VIP. During her break she reaches Belinda and Bella midflight and escorts them to the spiral staircase leading the the five bedrooms for the airport crew to use. She goes for B3 (which Belinda dubs as "bonking capacity for 3 people") and took a long period of time to undress each other. Bella observed Hazel's breasts and reviewed them but added she would need Giselle to qualify her assessment. The three girls then started performing oral sex on each other. Hazel described their sex session nothing quite like it being 40,000ft up in the air. Season 3 Hazel appears in S3E11 shortly before the Glee Team's departure to Costa-del-Sol for Giselle's hen-do. At some point before the meetup at the Pentra, on Belinda's orders Bella got into contact with Hazel to arrange a flight to Malaga airport. Hazel met with the Glee Team at the Pentra, just as Giselle was promoted to being Key Account Sales Manager. She took the Glee Team to her car and drove to the 1950's De Havilland transport plane. After "squeezing" Belinda, Bella and Giselle into the remaining space of the cargo hold she took off inbound to Spain. Upon landing she made a fake fun announcement dubbing her company name as "Hazel Transportation Airline" and thanking the Glee Team for choosing her to take them to Costa-Del-Sol. Later in S3E12, Hazel is joined with the Glee Team on Giselle's hen-do. She drunkenly makes her way down the marina with her fellow friends cheering "We're the Glee Team! Come and get us!". She meets Butch the Sunburnt Kid and has a sexual interest in him along with the rest of the girls, although Hazel appears not to have much interaction with Butch in comparison to the rest. After joining Butch on his yacht, Hazel and the others find out about Butch needing only one girl to take his virginity. Hazel is later featured in the cabin having a quick meeting with the rest of the team on who should Butch have. Hazel agrees Giselle should be the chosen girl to "pick his cherry". Personality Throughout the series, although she isn't regularly featured, Hazel appears as a friendly, calm individual. She is particularly friendly to Belinda and soon grasped a form of connection with her despite the short time they had with each other. She also appears as mildly authorative. Upon meeting Belinda she tells her to sit next to her without question and she keeps strict note on the time and was quite commanding during her time with Belinda and Bella on the Texan flight. Although she enjoys to frequently engage in sexual activities with Belinda and other females, Hazel isn't as sexually driven in comparison to other characters featured in the series. Adjusting the air vent instead of following Belinda's hint of taking off her blouse is one example. Hazel is described as responsive according to her friends and Belinda compliments Hazel as efficient. Notes * Hazel has a 30 year old Jeep * It is argued whether Hazel could be a secondary member of the Glee Team, as she joined Giselle's hen-do without being invited yet The Glee Team didn't seem to mind * Hazel possesses a bright green fluorescent watch which is described to be a cheap one bought from an airport gift shop * Hazel has a grudge against the Spanish Tourist Board, criticizing their training * Hazel often makes comments about the plane when on flight, such as commenting on the aerofoil flaps * It could be possible Hazel is responsible for delivering the weekend edition of The Guardian to Costa-Del-Sol, seeing as its the most likely reason in how Hazel managed to gain the plane Category:Characters